Coming Home
by RickxMichonneLover
Summary: After the loss of her parents, Michonne was taken in by her great Aunt Nils in King County, Georgia. With the help of her aunt and circle of friends, she was able to put the pieces of her life back together. Broken-hearted, she builds a new life in New York but home is calling. Will she be able to put the pieces back together a second time?
1. Chapter 1

As Michonne drove past the "Welcome to King County" sign, her mind drifted back to the first time she entered this little town. She was fifteen years old and her parents were killed in an automobile accident, a couple months prior. The only family she had left in the world was a great aunt that lived in this sleepy Georgia town. An aunt she'd only met once as a small child and only vaguely remembered her mom talking about every once and awhile. Michonne came to this town as a sad, broken girl. Seemingly, ripped from the only life she'd ever known.

Slowly, King County started to feel like home. She started to build a new life for herself. Aunt Nils' love and patience helped her to put the pieces back together. The friends that she made here soon became her extended family. Relationships that spanned into adulthood. She participated in sports and debate club, got good grades in school and eventually fell in love for the first time with _him_ and had her heart broken in a million pieces also by _him._

But she was back now. The last time Michonne had been to King County was to bury her aunt. It had been five years since her aunt passed away. It was one of the hardest days of her life. Michonne had no more living blood relatives that she knew of but she still had her circle of friends that held her together.

Aunt Nils had left the house to her but Michonne loved her life in New York. Her career had taken off, she had another great group of friends and an active social life in the city. She loved the life that she was living there until recently. It was just a feeling, more like a pulling or calling. She was ready to slow it down and really put down roots. She was ready to go home. Back to that big house where Auntie Nils helped her to put the pieces back together. One of the last conversations, Michonne had with the old lady, Aunt Nils had told her she couldn't run forever. And Aunt Nils was right, King County was her home and it was time to go back.

Taking out her cell phone, she calls her best friend Maggie. Picking up on the first ring, Maggie nearly shouts on the other end, "Boo boo, where have you been?"

Michonne smiles at the moniker her best friend uses, "Hey, you, I just got to town. Took a bit longer than expected to get the car but I'm here now."

"Ohh my god, I'm so excited. I want you to come over right now. I just put the baby down."

Michonne loved Maggie like a sister. The girls had taken to each other immediately when they first met all those summers ago at the lake. As much as Michonne wanted to see Maggie and her godson, she was also eager to go see the house for the first time in five years. She knew Maggie would understand.

"Mags, I'd love to but I want to go see the house. I've only seen the renovations over video and pictures that you and Daryl have sent. I want to go see it for myself. Besides, I need to shower and go to the grocery store to pick up a few things."

Taking a deep breath Michonne continues, "And I'm starting to feel a bit anxious and overwhelmed already and I'm just getting into town. I just need a minute to catch my breath."

"Okay, babe, I get it. I do. Look, if you need me, call, text, send a flare and I'll be there, you hear me? I got you."

Michonne chuckles to herself, "Yes, girl, I know that and it's why I love you."

"I love you too, Boo Boo. Hey, listen, I did ask the gang to get together tomorrow at Dale's. No one knows that you're back except me, Glenn and Daryl. I thought it'd be a nice surprise for everyone but if you're not up for it, I can call the whole thing off. I can just make something up. I have a baby. I make up shit all the time to get out of doing things."

Michonne laughs at her friend as she pulls into the driveway of the old house.

"Nah, tomorrow should be fine. I should be fine by tomorrow. I just need to catch my breath tonight and open up a bottle of red. It'll be nice to see everyone and catch up. It's been a minute. Listen, I just got to the house. I'm gonna let you go. Give me little baby lots of hugs and kisses from his Auntie. I can't wait to get my hands on him. And tell Glenn I said hello."

"I will babe. Let me know if you need anything, okay. I love you."

"Love you too, Bugaboo. I'll talk to you soon." Michonne ends the call and throws her phone in her bag. Sitting in the car for a few minutes, Michonne takes in the house. The renovations that she'd commissioned gave the place a fresh appearance since she'd seen it last. But the porch swing, the mailbox and Aunt Nils' screen day remained the same.

She was home!

_***RML***_

_"Ohhhh child, look at you. Looking just like your mama did at that age. All legs and arms and all this hair. Child, you are beautiful. Just beautiful! Come here. Come here and give me a hug," says Aunt Nils as she opens up her arms to Micohnne. _

_Michonne reluctantly walked over to the old lady with eyes just like her own and allowed Aunt Nils to wrap her arms around her. Michonne initially stiffened at the affection but soon softened and returned the hug. Aunt Nils held her tighter and stroked her back, "Ohh child, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I got you. Yes, child, Aunt Nils got you now." As if she'd turned on a spicket, Michonne found herself crying in her aunt's arm. Weeping. Slowly letting all of her sadness, all of her hurt, anger and fear go._

_***RML***_

Michonne wasn't really in the mood for Dale's but she promised Maggie. She had decided before leaving home that she would stay for just a little bit to let her old friends know she was back in town and catch up a little. Walking into the bar, Michonne took a look around and saw so many familiar faces. Faces that she hadn't seen in years. It didn't take long for her to find her raucous group of friends set up in the back corner of the bar. They were by far the loudest group in the small establishment. Making her way over, she made eye contact with the bar's owner, Dale Horvath. He gave her a big, bright smile and held up a glass to let her know he'd be sending one over just for her. She returned the smile and nodded. Any apprehension that she was feeling earlier about this night was slowly dissipating as she moved deeper into the crowded bar.

"Room for one more," she asked as she approached the table. The group turned around and before she knew it they had descended on her with hugs and kisses. Abe lifted her high in the air and gave her a big bear hug while his wife Sasha cried softly in the back. They were all there Maggie with Glenn, Daryl, Sasha and Abe, Abe's very strange best friend Eugene, Shane and Andrea, Rosita, Bob, Carol and Zeke, Jerry with his wife Nabila, Aaron and his husband Eric and of course he was there too, Rick. He stood back a little ways to give her room to greet everyone but he smiled brightly. When it was his turn, they greeted each other with a small, awkward hug and kiss on the cheek and he introduced her to his girlfriend, Jessie. Michonne smiled politely at the meek, blonde and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jessie."

Jessie smiled, "Nice to meet you as well. I hear a lot about you from this group."

Before Michonne could say anything else to the woman, Abe shouted, "Well, what the hell brings you to town," Michonne, grateful for Abe's interruption, turned to see Maggie waving her over to come sit next to her.

"How long are you gonna be here," Shane asks.

"We have to catch up Mich. I wanna hear all about New York," Rosita says

"How's Mike? When's the wedding," Andrea calls out.

"How's work", Zeke asked. "You still the toughest DA in Manhattan."

Maggie, being the friend that she is, grabbed Michonne's hand under that table and put up her other hand to let her friends know that all of their questions would be answered once they shut up.

Before Michonne could answer anything, Dale came over with Michonne's beer and gave her a hug. "Good to see you kid," the old man said.

"Thanks, Dale," Michonne smiled.

Taking a deep breath and a sip of her beer, Michonne started, "Well, I might as well just go ahead and tell you all now. I'm moving back home."

"What?" "How?" "When?" "Why?" The group of friends all started talking at once. Immediately, Maggie's hand went up again as she looked around the table.

Laughing at her protective friend, Michonne continues, "Yall know that my aunt left me the house when she passed away and it's just been sitting there ever since. I love New York and had a great life there but I'm just ready for a slower pace. Something different. King County was the first place that felt like home after I lost my parents. So, I'm coming back."

"Wooooo Hoooo" everyone yelled in unison.

Michonne continued, "The last six months or so", she looked over to Maggie to confirm, "I've been having work done on the house. Renovating, new floors, new bathrooms, new kitchen..."

"A pool", Maggie chimed in. "Pool party at Boo boo's."

Michonne laughed and nodded in response. "Anyway, to answer some questions, Mike..." Michonne pauses to take another sip "and I are no longer together."

"Awwww," came a collective sigh from around the table.

"We ended on good terms but we both knew the long distance thing wouldn't work for us. Umm, let's see. What else? Ohhh, I did the Georgia bar years ago and that's still active so I can practice in Georgia. But I think I'm going to take some time off and figure some things out before jumping right back into work."

"Wow, you can afford to do that" Rosita asked curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about," Abe shouted "our girl is a big time fucking district attorney in the fucking Big Apple. She can afford it. You saw her apartment."

Maggie's hand went up once more and she gave Abe the side eye.

Michonne reached over and put her hand on top of Maggie's and chuckled before answering Rosita's question. "Yea, yea, I've invested well and have been saving over the years. So, I'll be okay for a little while. Plus, I still have some cases that I have to consult on. I'll have to go back to New York every once and a while so I'll have some income from that too."

"How were you able to get the work done on the house all the way from New York?" Sasha asked. "You haven't been back to town."

"Bugaboo over here with the hands," Michonne pointed her thumb at Maggie. "She, Glenn and Daryl have been my eyes and ears on the ground. I couldn't have done it without them."

"And you guys didn't tell us." Andrea chided.

"Cause your ass can't keep a secret," Maggie stated staring at Andrea.

"Ohhhhhh, no, she didn't," Andrea challenges. The group of friends burst into a fit of laughter around the table.

Michonne jumping in to add, "I asked them not to say anything. I started the renovations cause I thought I was going to sell the house but the further it got along, I knew I wouldn't be able to part with it. And it was about that time I started to grow restless and tired of the fast pace of New York so it seemed like the right time to make a change and come back."

Maggie chimes in "And you know once she started telling me how she was feeling, I was not going to let that shit go. I had to get my girl home. Long story short bitches. MyB oo boo is back in town and it's time to party."

Maggie stood up in her seat and shouted across the bar, "Dale, we need more beer over here. Someone turn up the music. Michonne's home."

A collecticve "wooooo hoooooo" came from the group of friends.

The group broke off and started heading towards the dance floor, Maggie leaned over and hugged her friend tight, "I am so happy you're here, boo boo."

"I am too Bugaboo! I am too"


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Michonne found herself at the only hardware store in town. She wanted to get a few things to spruce up her back yard since she'd be having her first pool party in a couple of weeks. Problem was, she ordered too much stuff and couldn't fit it all into her Audi Q5. With the increased deliveries because of a recent sale, Jimmy didn't have any trucks available to get Michonne's purchases to her house.

"Jimmy, why'd you let me order so much stuff," Michonne teased the teenage boy. "You know what I drive. Why didn't you stop me?"

Chuckling to himself, he responds, "We'll get it figured it out. I'll call around and see how far out the guys are and what time they might be getting back."

"Thanks, Jimmy, I appreciate it."

Rick had just entered the store when he noticed Michonne in the garden center talking to Jimmy. Though things were cordial between them since she was back in town, he wasn't as close to her anymore as the others in the group due to their long, complicated past. Taking a chance anyway, Rick approached the two to see what was going on.

"Hey Michonne, Jimmy, what's going on," Rick asked?

"Ohh hey, Rick. Nothing much. Just somebody forgot what size car she drives and bought all this stuff." Jimmy doing the teasing now.

Michonne rolled her eyes at the teenage boy, "Hey Rick. Although, he's not as funny as me, he is right. I'm kind of stuck. Trying to figure out how to get this all home in my little car, " Michonne stated rolling her eyes once more at Jimmy.

Standing with his hands on his hips, "Ohhhh, well, I can probably help with that. I have my truck out front, I can get it home for you."

Jimmy saved by this solution jumps in, "Oh that's great, Rick. You're a lifesaver. Go get your truck and pull up right here. I can help you get this loaded."

With a big grin on his face, Jimmy turns to Michonne. "I can probably still make my date with Beth tonight. Rick you're a lifesaver."

Michonne looking between the two of them says, "Ohhhh, no, no, Rick. I can't ask you to do that. You probably have plans with Jessie. No, I'll figure it out. I couldn't ask you to do that. "

"Well, good thing you're not asking and I'm offering," Rick teases.

Jimmy not wanting this to fall through eagerly agrees, "Right, right. You're not asking, he's offering. He's offering."

They both stare at Jimmy for a few seconds and then turn back to each other. "Rick, you sure you don't mind," Michonne asked.

He looks at Michonne and gets lost in her big, beautiful brown eyes momentarily,"Positive. It's no problem at all"

Breaking his trance, Rick looks over to Jimmy. "Hey, run over and get me a pack of zip ties while I pull my truck around."

Before he could trot off. Michonne grabbed Rick by the forearm. There was an immediate spark between the two. "Rick, thank you. I really appreciate your help."

"It's no problem, Michonne. "I'm just happy I decided to stop in." They gave each other a soft smile.

_***RML***_

_Michonne woke up to noise coming from outside her window. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:45 a.m. Who in the hell would be outside her window making so much noise this early on a Saturday morning._

_Pulling herself out of bed, Michonne stomped over to the window to see what was going on. She pulled up the window and leaned out._

_"Hey! Heeeeeeyyyy you!"_

_Dammit, he couldn't hear her cause of his stupid headphones._

_She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. Her aunt must've left to go run errands already. Why is everyone up so damned early around here she wondered._

_Stepping into the backyard, Michonne immediately felt the heat of the Georgia summer. She marched over to wear the noise maker was and tapped him on the shoulder._

_Standing with hands on hips, Michonne was ready to give him a piece of her mind. When he turned around, her eyes landed on the cutest boy she'd ever seen and she completely lost her train of thoughts. He had the clearest blue eyes and was covered in a sheen of sweat, his wet curls stuck to his forehead. She forgotten why she'd even come out here in the first place._

_"Ohh, hi, you must be Ms. Williams' niece. She told me you were here but you probably wouldn't be up for a little bit. I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. Your aunt went to the market and was going to stop by the church afterwards."_

_Michonne was staring at his mouth but was hardly listening. His lips were so pink and looked so soft. When his lips stopped moving, she figured it was her turn to say something._

_"Ohh, okay. I'm Michonne. Aunt Nils is my aunt. I mean, I'm her niece. Anyway, I heard the noise and didn't know what was going on."_

_"Yea, ohh sorry about that. I wanted to get to it before the sun got too hot. I try to cut her grass and tend to her garden to help her out some." _

_Rick took a small step closer to Michonne as if he was about to tell her a secret, "Really, I do it for the fried chicken and apple pie. Ms. Williams makes the best fried chicken and apple pie in town."_

_"Ohh, I just got here a couple days ago so I haven't had any yet but everything else she makes has been really good."_

_"Well, tomorrow is Sunday. She'll probably make some for you for Sunday dinner. Ughhhh, if you don't mind, I better get back to work."_

_"Ohh yea, yea. Sorry! I didn't mean to keep you."_

_Michonne starts backing away to head back into the house. She needs to get out of Rick Grimes' orbit and clear her head._

_Before turning back to the job at hand, Rick calls out," Hey, I know you're new in town. My friends and I are heading out to the lake later on to swim. You can come with us. I mean, if you want to."_

_"Yea, yea. That sounds like fun."_

_"Cool. I'll finish up here and swing back by about 2 p.m. and we can walk over together. It's not too far. _

_"Yea, cool. I'll see you then."_

_"Yea, see you then. Bye Michonne." _

_Under his breath, Rick repeats her name, "Michonne" and watches the young girl go back into the house. A huge smile spread across his face. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was a goddess. She had the most beautiful dark brown skin that glowed and the longest legs. Those legs were gorgeous. That heart-shaped mouth with those pillowy lips. Those almond shaped big, beautiful brown eyes. Rick Grimes had fallen in love the moment he saw her. He returns has headphones to his ears and gets back to work. He couldn't wait until it was 2 p.m. He wouldn't wait to see her again. Michonne! _


	3. Chapter 3

As Rick worked in the backyard, putting her gliding swing together. Michonne was in the kitchen making fried chicken just like Auntie Nils had taught her so long ago. It was one of those things that Michonne loved doing. Making her Aunt's recipes brought back so many good memories for Michonne. She looked up and to see Rick moving the trees she'd bought at the hardware store around the yard. She decided to take him a glass of lemonade.

"Wow, you've already put that gliding swing together already? How long was I in there?"

Michonne walked over to Rick and handed him the glass of lemonade.

Grateful, he took a big gulp of it before answering.

"Wow, that's good. Thank you." Setting the glass on the table, he continued. "The swing was pretty easy. Jessie has a similar one that I put together not too long ago. It didn't take long."

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Michonne immediately took a deep breath. She'd only met the woman a few times but found her personality to be grating. She'd heard stories from the girls about how clingy Jessie was and how she tried too hard to fit into the circle of friends. Michonne definitely saw the clinginess but Jessie made no attempt at hiding the fact that she did not like Michonne. As far as Michonne was concerned, she did not like Jessie all that much either.

Rick hearing the breath she took in and still knowing Michonne all to well, looked up at her and asked, "What? What was that breath for?"

Michonne smiling back innocently at him said, "Ohh, nothing, just taking it all in. The yard. Just taking it in."

Rick chuckles and adds, "Uhh, huh. Well, I didn't know where you wanted all the plants but I did a little arranging of where they might go. I didn't want to start digging until I got the okay from you."

Laughing to herself, Michonne said, "First time I met you, you were working in this yard."

Rick chuckled, thinking back to that day.

"Rick, really thank you for all of your help today. I can't ask you to plant my trees and flowers too. You've done enough already. Really, thank you."

She looked up at him and his chest squeezed tight when he saw those big, beautiful brown eyes on him.

Clearing his throat, Rick says, "It's no problem. I enjoy it. And since I don't have a yard of my own anymore, I really don't mind. Besides, do you even know how to use a shovel?" Rick laughed at his joke.

Picking up a gardening glove sitting on the patio table, Michonne threw it him. "I'll have you, to know, Rick Grimes, that I own a shovel and all kinds of other tools."

"Yea, I saw your tools out in the garage. All looking very shiny and new and unused."

"You know what, wise guy, just for that I'm not sharing my dinner with you. And I just made some of Aunt Nils' fried chicken. And there's a whole pie in the fridge that I made yesterday. Guess I'm just going to have to call Daryl over to help me eat." Michonne turned on her heels and headed towards the house.

"Hey, now, that's just mean. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't ever insult your gardening skills or shiny, unused tools again."

"Yea, sure." Michonne laughed. "Get cleaned up, wise guy, and come eat."

Laughing, Rick says, "Sounds good. Would you mind if I took a quick shower? I have some gym clothes in the car. I don't want to track dirt all over your house and I'm pretty smelly too."

Rick took the opportunity to playfully sniff himself. Michonne laughed and scrunched her nose.

"Yea, yea, I can smell you from way over here. Don't want you funking up my house, Grimes."

"It's called hard work. I've been working hard out here." He still loved making her laugh.

"Yea, yea, so you say. Grab your stuff. I'll get some towels for you."

_***RML***_

After dinner, the two friends decided to sit out back and test out the gliding swing. The sun had set and it was cooling off just a bit.

"So, how do you like being back?"

"It's been good so far. King County is far bigger than I remember but still has that small-town feel that I love."

"Yea, lots of new stuff has come along but most of the people are still the same. Maybe a little older." Rick nods.

"Yea, tell me about it. I ran into Mr. Benson not too long ago. Remember we used to go out to his place and pick wild blackberries and strawberries before heading down to the lake. We never went hungry. There was always a grove to pick something from."

Laughing Rick added, "Yea, that's 's something I miss. Lots of those groves and pastures have been built over now. Kids don't know about doing stuff like that anymore."

"Oh, it's too bad." Michonne looked over at him and said, "Speaking of kids, how's Carl?"

"Oh, he's great."

Rick took out his phone and found some pictures to show her.

"Awww, he looks just like you," Michonne smiled at the pictures.

"I'll have him next weekend. He'll be 11 in a couple of weeks. "

"Wow, already. Time is really flying"

"Yea, it is."

The two friends sit in silence for a few minutes. The longer they sat there, the more awkward it became. They knew they'd have to address their past at some point but neither knew where or how to start. In unison...

"Michonne..."

"Rick_..."_

They both looked over to each other and smiled. Michonne nodded for him to speak first.

"Michonne, I never got a chance to apologize to you for that night. To really, really apologize. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I messed up and to this day it's still one of the biggest regrets of my life. I am so sorry I hurt you. I really am."

Michonne looked over at him and gave him a soft smile.

"I know, Rick." She looked out over her backyard. "That was my first real heartbreak. I thought I would die after that." She looked back over at Rick who was now looking down at his hands.

"I don't say that to make you feel bad. It was a long time ago. We were kids. We had a lot of growing up to do back then."

Michonne reached out and placed her hand on Rick's arm. "Rick, I want us to be friends again. I don't want it to continue to be awkward between us. Sometimes, it feels like old times where we can just make each other laugh and be silly. Like we were earlier today. Then it's like a dark cloud just comes and sits over us. And things get awkward like we're not allowed to be friends anymore. You know what I mean? I've been feeling it since I've been back."

Rick nods and looks over at her.

Michonne continues, "We're going to see each other. A lot. We have the same group of friends. Crazy ass friends." They both chuckled. "So, I just want us to be cool with one another. Let all of that go from the past. Can we do that?"

"I'd like to, Michonne. I really want to. I don't want to not be able to hang out with you."

"Good, cause I want to be able to hang out with you too."

The two friends smile at each and turn back to look back over the yard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aunt Nils had gone to the church social for the evening so Michonne and Rick had the house to themselves. They had started watching a movie in the living room but soon the teenagers were making out heavily and decided to make their way to up to Michonne's bedroom. _

_Rick's hand moved from under Michonne's shirt down to her thigh and under her skirt. He started rubbing her nub and hooked his finger in the inside of her panties. She was so wet. Rick's dick was so hard. He tried shifting his position to alleviate some of the pressure building inside of his pants. One of his fingers slipped inside of Michonne. She squealed out in delight and shock and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She pressed herself into him and felt his erection on her thigh. Rick started humping at her thigh still trying to relieve some of the pressure. Michonne's mind was swimming. Since the day she met him three years ago, they'd been inseparable. First becoming the best of friends and then quickly boyfriend and girlfriend. He was her everything. She loved him and she knew he loved her. They'd made out before but she knew this was different. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Michonne was still a virgin. Her body was reacting to Rick's touch. She wanted him badly. He felt so good. But she was scared. Allie, a girl at school had just had a baby and her life had changed forever. Michonne had just been accepted into the college of her dreams. She didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her being able to go to school. She was scared. This was moving a little too fast for her. _

_Pulling away and shifting her body to extract his finger, Michonne stated "Hey, maybe, we can slow down a little."_

_"You okay? Your aunt will still be gone for a little bit. She won't catch us." Rick stated leaning back in to kiss his girlfriend again._

_"I know. I'm just not sure I'm ready yet, Rick."_

_Michonne crawled over Rick and stood up to straighten out her clothes._

_"Can we just go back downstairs and watch the movie? "_

_"Ohh, yea, sure," Rick said. He was disappointed but would never make Michonne do something she wasn't ready for. _

_Back downstairs, the mood for the teens had definitely shifted. The movie was playing but neither of them was watching and didn't really know what to say to one another._

_"Hey, I know the gang is going over to that party on the lake. You wanna go over and hang out there for a little bit."_

_Michonne thought about it some. She knew the party was being hosted by Lori Andrews. Lori's parents owned the best house on the lake but she and Michonne were not friends. Lori let it be known that she had a crush on Rick and wanted him for herself. _

_"Hmmm, nah, not really but if you want to you should go."_

_"No, I can stay here with you," Rick said._

_"No, go ahead. It's fine. Really. I need to go over some stuff for school anyway. It's okay." Michonne stood and turned on the living room lights to let her boyfriend know she was okay with him leaving. _

_As Michonne walked Rick to the door, he leaned over to kiss her, "You're the best babe. I'll call you tonight if it's not too late, okay. I love you."_

_"Okay, love you too."_

_After a few hours of looking over her college brochures and making plans for New York, Michonne looked up at the clock. It was only 9:30 p.m. She looked at her phone and saw that the girls had been sending her text messages to come and join the fun. They promised they'd keep her and Lori separated. _

_Leaving a note for our Aunt Nils, Michonne decided to head to the lake party._

_"Hey, Boo boo, you decided to come after all. Woooo hoooo"_

_Hey, Mags, yeah I'm here." Taking in her friend, Michonne chuckles and says, "Bugaboo, looks like you've already had one too many of these. Let me have the rest of this."_

_The friends laugh and run off to find Sasha and Andrea._

_"Have any of you seen Rick?"_

_"No, not since he first came in. Let's take a look around. He can't be far."_

_The group of girls take off to go look for Michonne's boyfriend. Going into the kitchen, they run into the guys. _

"_Hey Daryl, where's Rick," Michonne asked. Before he can answer, Sasha says, "There he is. Over there talking to Lori. Let's enjoy the show from here when he blows her off," _

_The group of friends huddled together waiting for Rick to turn down Lori's advances like he always did but are stunned into silence when they see Lori lean in to kiss Rick and he kisses her back. Michonne gasped and her hand immediately went to her mouth. Maggie grabs Michonne's shoulders to steady her. The group watches as Rick's hands find Lori's waist and traveled down to her ass, giving a squeeze and pulling her into him. Then, Lori takes his hand and leads him to a backroom._

_"Daryl now standing in front of Michonne says, "C'mon Chonne, you don't need to go back there."_

_Pushing past Daryl and the rest of her friends who are desperately trying to stop her, Michonne goes to stand at the door that she saw Lori and Rick walk through. She looks back at her friends who are telling her not to open the door. She doesn't listen. On the other side of the door, she finds her boyfriend with his pants around his ankles fucking Lori Andrews from behind. _

_Rick hears the door open and begins to turn around to shout, "Get the fuck out of here." _

_That's when he sees her standing there. Those big, beautiful brown eyes full of tears._

__"_Michonne." Rick turns and trips over his pants trying to get to Michonne. Lori stands up from her position and turns around to witness what's going on. She has a wide grin on her face as she stares at Michonne. Looking from one to the other, all Michonne can do is turn and run out. _

_Rick calls out after her, "Michonne! Michonne, please wait, Michonne."_

_Daryl goes to stand in front of his friend, "Get yourself together. I got her."_

_For the next two months, Rick tries to see Michonne every day. She won't answer his phone calls, return his emails or see him. Everyone is saying she needs time and space but he needs to see her. Tell her how much he loves her, how sorry he is._

_"Ms. Williams, Auntie Nils, I need to see her please."_

_Aunt Nils stands back and opens the door so Rick can pass, "Rick, come in, dear. Go in and have a seat."_

_Rick walks into the living room and sits on the sofa that he and Michonne had made out on just two months ago. _

_Rick looks up at Aunt Nils eagerly "Michonne, she wants to see me?"_

_Aunt Nils standing in the doorway says, "Rick, dear, she's gone. That college up in New York, NYU, they let her come up early. She's gone. She left out early this morning."_

_"What? She just left," Rick asked?_

_"Said she needed to get away."_

_Aunt Nils looked at Rick curiously, "The girls told her that Lori Anne is pregnant with your baby."_

_"Auntie, I fucked up."_

_Rick realized what he said and looked up to apologize, "Ohh, I'm sorry. I messed up so bad. I just keep messing up. I need Michonne. I need to talk to her, make her understand, how much I love her. How much I need her."_

_"Rick, your mama and daddy and Lori Anne's parents are gonna make you marry that girl. You're gonna have a family to tend to. That's what you need to focus on."_

_"But Michonne..."_

_"Michonne is gone, son. We all make decisions and choices that lead us to where we are. You're here cause of the choices you made. You decided to follow Lori Anne into that room that night."_

_Rick looked up at Aunt Nils and then hung his head in shame. Aunt Nils came to sit next to Rick. Softening her voice, she continued, "Michonne told me everything. That was your choice that night. Now, Michonne has made hers." Rick cried softly next to Aunt Nils on the sofa._

_Aunt Nils asked Rick finally, "you say you love Michonne."_

_Looking over at her, he answered, "Yes, ma'am I do. More than anything."_

_"Let her go."_

_Rick looked up wide-eyed at Aunt Nils. They'd always had a special friendship but since Michonne entered their life, they were now family. He respected her a great deal but he couldn't just let Michonne go. "What? I can't."_

_"You have to. She's gone, son. And you're going to have a wife and a baby to take care of." Looking directly at him, she says, "Michonne deserves to go after her dreams and her life. I know you're hurting right now, son. She is too. This isn't what either of you planned but this is what you got. Let her go and find what's out there for her. Love her enough to let her go."_

_"What about us, me and Michonne."_

_"I think the us ended when you allowed that fast tail Lori Anne to kiss you that night and ended up in that backroom with her."_

_Rick hung his head in shame again "Auntie, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. Please forgive me."_

_"Rick, I've known you all of your life. And I love you and will always love you, even after the hurt you caused my niece. You're forgiven, son. Now, it's time for you to forgive yourself. It's not going be easy for you with that Lori Anne as a wife so I'm not going make it any harder for you. You know, if you ever need anything from me, I'm here for you."_

_With tears streaming down his face, Rick says, "Thank you, Auntie Nils. Thank you. Could you just tell her that I'm sorry for everything. I really truly am."_

_Aunt Nils pulls Rick into her arms and lets him cry, "Ohhh, darlin' boy, she knows it. Deep down she already knows how sorry you are. She just needs time to see it. Ohhh sweet boy. My sweet boy. That's right. Let it all out, baby. Let it all out. That's right." _


	5. Chapter 5

"Rick! Ohh, Rick, don't stop."

"Right, there! Ohhhh, Rick".

"Yes, yes. Ohhh, I'm going to cum."

Jessie was enjoying her time with Rick. She was trying her best to make it enjoyable for him as well. She was making all the right sounds, encouraging him to go on and touching him where she thought he liked yet his mind always seemed to be elsewhere these days. That was pretty much confirmed when he reached his peak and called out another woman's name. That bitch's name.

Michonne. Always fucking Michonne. Why did this bitch have to move back into town? Things were going well for Rick and Jessie. Sure, they'd started off a little slow. But any new relationship did. He recently introduced her to his friends. They were all starting to spend more time together and getting to know each other. Then, that bitch came back and fucking ruined everything. Everyone fucking loved her. They always made her out to be some mythical creature.

"Michonne is so beautiful." "Michonne is so much fun." "Michonne is doing so great in New York." "She's so successful." "Her apartment overlooks Central Park."

Every time they went out as a group, she was always there. Every fucking time. It didn't matter that Michonne had started seeing Craig, a local dentist. Rick was still all up her ass. Jessie was sick of it.

"Babe, how about we get out of town this weekend. Just me and you?"

Rick looked over at her like she had three heads, "You know, I can't do that. This is my weekend with Carl. Besides, the gang is going over to Michonne's for the pool party. Everyone's been planning this for weeks. That's why I've been helping with her backyard so much."

Rick stood from the bed and started gathering his clothes to dress, "Carl is so excited too. He's been looking forward to meeting her for a while. He remembers all the times Aunt Nils would talk about her when she babysat for him."

Jessie rolled her eyes as Rick went on about the pool party and Michonne. Trying to cover her tracks, she said, "Ohh, it must've slipped my mind. Well, with all the work you've put in, you deserve to enjoy that pool. And Carl will too. But let's plan something soon. Just you and me, okay?"

Without much enthusiasm, Rick says, "Yeah, we'll see".

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Jessie takes Rick's now limp dick in her hand. "Hey, why are you getting dressed? You just got here. Let's have some more fun." Jessie leans down and puts the head of Rick's dick in her mouth.

Rick pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and extracting himself from her with the other says, "I told you already that I was meeting Daryl over at Michonne's to finish setting things up for this weekend."

"So, what, you drop by to fuck me and you're just going to leave?"

Rick let out a long sigh, "I stopped by to see you because it's been a while. You're the one that led me up here", Rick states waving his hand over to the bed.

"Surely, I thought my boyfriend would stick around after screwing me but I guess that's too much to ask for when Michonne needs help."

"What does that mean," Rick asks as Jessie stands and puts on her robe.

"Nothing. Just forget it," Jessie pouts.

Rick, feeling guilty said, "I just can't leave Michonne hanging. She's expecting my help. Daryl too. I promised them."

Knowing this is probably not a good idea, Rick invites Jessie to come with him. " Do you want to come with me and hang out?"

Rick walks over to Jessie and puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her forehead. "Please come with me. It'll be fun. You can get to know Michonne a little bit better too without the others being there. Okay? Go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

Rick walks out of the room to finish getting ready. Jessie rolls her eyes again but obliges and dresses quickly

*****RML*****

As the guys worked nearby in the yard, Michonne and Jessie sit on the patio next to the pool. Michonne working on the flower arrangements and Jessie drinking lemonade and being absolutely useless.

"So, Michonne, how's Craig? I thought he might be here giving his girl a hand today."

Michonne looks over at Jessie and smiles politely, "He's doing well. He had a late patient today so he's tied up at work."

"Oh, I see. You two make such a wonderful couple. Don't you agree, Rick? Aren't Craig and Michonne just amazing together? Soon, we'll be hearing wedding bells." Jessie raises her glass to Michonne as if making a toast.

Rick and Daryl look at each other and go back to work setting up tables and chairs in the backyard for the party.

Michonne still smiling politely says, "Well, I don' t know about all that. He's a nice guy but we're just friends. Still getting to know each other."

Rick and Daryl walk over to where the ladies are sitting. Rick chimes in, "Yep, no need to rush anything. Take your time, get to know him better. Besides you just moved back home."

Under her sunglasses, Jessie rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

Daryl adds, "Yep, and he still ain't pass the test." Taking a gulp from his glass of lemonade, Daryl adds, "He ain't made it into our circle yet."

Jessie looks up at Daryl and says with a bright smile, "I guess I must've passed that test, huh."

Daryl looks at her for a moment and grunts an incoherent response. Rick stands by awkwardly watching the exchange between his friend and his girlfriend not knowing what to say or do.

Looking over to Michonne, who is trying not to laugh, Daryl says "I'm going to raid your fridge".

"Yea, yea, you know where everything is."

Rick calls out after him, "Hey, save me some of that chicken and apple pie in there."

Daryl offers another grunt in response.

"Asshole," Rick offers loudly.

Michonne, finished with her arrangements, laughs and stands to straighten out her outfit. She walks the short distance over to Rick to give his arm a squeeze, "You know, I always set some aside just for you. He'll never find it. Come on, let's go eat. See y'all inside."

"Thanks, Michie," Rick says. Michonne turns back and offers him a sweet smile. She hasn't heard him call her that in years. Rick continues watching her as she walks inside the house.

With her arms folded across her chest, Jessie watches this all play out right before her eyes.

"Rick," Jessie shouts to break him out of his reverie. "We're having lunch here too?" she whines.

"Huh, what? Yea I was planning on it. Michonne makes fried chicken and apple pie just like her Aunt Nils. Best you'll ever taste. C'mon Jessie, before Daryl finds my serving."

At that Rick makes his way into the house, leaving Jessie standing in her place.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick is standing in Michonne's kitchen in his swim trunks. Loading up a tray to take back outside for the party when suddenly the back door swing open. Everybody has been having a great time. Swimming, eating, laughing.

"Hey dad, did you know that Michonne likes comic books? She's a girl and she likes comics. She has a whole collection upstairs. She's so cool. She says I can go up and read some. That's where I'll be. Okay? Okay, bye!"

Carl raced from the kitchen as quickly as he'd entered, Michonne entering shortly after.

"Tell me your secrets! You're getting my son to read on a Saturday? Instead of eating or swimming or playing video games or doing ten million other things. He's actually going to read? Tell me your secrets."

"It's just comic books, Rick. It's not the Great Gatsby," Michonne chuckled.

"Still, he's reading. How'd you did it."

"Guess I'm just cooler than you," Michonne shrugged.

"Ohh, is that right."

"Yep, sounds about right to me."

Rick reaches over and picks up a dish towel and throws it at Michonne. They both laugh.

"Hey, I'm going to get him set up upstairs. You good," Michonne asks?

"Yep, I'm good."

"Cool, see you back out there. Tell Maggs I'll check on the baby too."

The pair share a smile before Michonne heads upstairs to take care of Carl.

With the tray of food loaded up, Rick walks back out to see his friends lounging around Michonne's back yard. He finds Jessie sitting at a table with Maggie, Sasha and Andrea.

"Hey, y'all doing okay?" Rick asks as he walks over to the group. He stands behind Jessie and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and gives him a sweet smile.

"We're good over here, Grimes. Where's my Boo Boo," Maggie asks?

"She's checking on the baby and getting Carl set up upstairs reading some comics and stuff"

"Wow, a whole pool and Carl wants to be inside reading comic books," Sasha chuckles. "No wonder she and Carl get along so well."

"Right," says Andrea."Every Saturday Michonne was in the bookstore buying the latest comic books. Every freaking Saturday! She and Rick were always the last ones at the lake cause she wanted to go get her comic books."

"Did you read them too sweetheart," Jessie asked looking up at Rick.

Before he could answer, Maggie jumped in and says "hell no, he didn't read them He was there cause Michonne wanted to be there. Whatever and wherever and whenever Michonne wanted to do anything, Rick was right there. He'd do anything for that girl." Maggie, Andrea and Sasha burst into laughter remembering a young Rick following Michonne around like a puppy dog.

Jessie just sat stone-faced.

Rick chuckled and said, "Hey, I wasn't that bad now."

"Weren't that bad? Boy, you were so whipped," Sasha teased. "Yall, remember the first time Rick brought her to the lake when she just moved here? I remember Daryl merely suggested that he was gonna ask her out. You almost knocked his head off for even thinking it. Daryl is your best friend. Your brother. Even back then. She was the new girl and you were ready to fight Daryl over her."

Daryl listening from the next table, chimed in "Yep, I remember that."

The group broke into laughter.

"What's so funny," Michonne asked as she joined her friends outside. Andrea brings her up-to-speed and everyone doubles over in laughter again.

"I never knew that happened," Michonne stated.

"Ohh, you wouldn't have known. We could never bring it up again. No evidence that Daryl ever wanted to go out with you," Shane laughs. "Everyone was sworn to secrecy. Bring it up and we'd feel Rick's wrath."

Laughing, Rick and Michonne's eyes find each. They hold gazes for a while and turn back to their friends.

Like old times, the whole group is together sharing stories and catching up well into the evening. Everyone is having a great time, everyone except Jessie. She's feeling left out since she didn't grow up in King County. Ever the hostess, Michonne sensed Jessie's unease and attempts to pull her into the conversation.

"Jessie, where did you grow up? Did you and your friends do silly things like us?"

"Ohh, I grew up in a small town in Florida called Titusville. I didn't have a lot of friends. I wasn't very popular. My dad was an alcoholic and my mom wasn't around too much. She'd come and go and always had a different boyfriend. So, I kind of grew up on my own. I had to take care of my little brother and sisters so I didn't really have time for silly fun and games."

Hearing Jessie talk about her childhood killed the festive mood of the group. "Well, with that bucket of cold water, let's get Boo boo's place cleaned up," Maggie announced while standing up. The friends snickering under their breaths got busy cleaning up the yard.

_***RML***_

Upstairs, Michonne was helping Maggie get baby Hershel's things together.

"Well, this has been a fun evening." Michonne says.

"Yea, until Miss bucket of cold water regaled us with her childhood memories," Maggie stares at her.

"Maggs, you are so bad," MIchonne placed her hands over her laughing face.

"I mean, she doesn't have one fun story she can share. Is that too much to fucking ask," Maggie continues.

"Maggie, stop," Michonne holding her stomach.

Maggie shrugs, "Anyway, changing that boring ass subject, what were all those glances and looks you and Rick were giving each other tonight?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Michonne asks and turns away from her friend to gather some more of the baby's things.

"What? What are you talking about?" Maggies mocks her friend. "I see you bitch and I am not mad at ya."

Maggie picks up the baby and adjusts him in her arms kissing his forehead. "Let me go collect my husband and get this stinker home. I love you sis."

"I love your crazy ass too."

As the two friends head back downstairs everyone is gathering their things to leave.

"Hey, Rick," Michonne calls out. "Carl is knocked out upstairs. Why don't you just leave him here for tonight?"

"He did have a long day. Really? Are you sure," Rick asked looking at Michonne.

"No, it's fine. Really. He's already showered and changed already so he's good. It's fine," Michonne says feeling Maggie's eyes on her from across the room.

"Ricky, you can get some nookie tonight," Abe quipped walking past him and Jessie. Jessie chuckled and snaked her arm around Rick's waist.

Rick looks at Jessie and pulls away from her. He looks back to Michonne.

Michonne noticing the action looks at Rick and says, " Why don't we meet up for breakfast at the diner? Say about 9:30? That way you don't have to come all the way back over here."

"Yea, that'd be great. Lori meets us in town anyway to pick him up. So that'll work. 9:30 at the diner. Okay. I'll see you then."

Walking to the front door Michonne says,"Great. See you tomorrow morning. Goodnight. Bye Jessie."

"Thanks, Michonne! Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you in the morning. " Jessie says. With Carl staying with Michonne, Jessie finally thought she'd have Rick to herself for an evening.

"Goodnight, Michonne," Maggie says as she's walking out with Glenn and the baby. Maggie turns and looks at her best friend and says "I see you bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a little bit more Jessie! Sorry guys.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it. I'm still new to writing and have so much to learn. **

"Since Carl is with Michonne tonight, we have the whole night to ourselves. Did you want to go back to my place," Jessie reaches over and tries to palm Rick's crotch.

Rick catches her hand and pushes her back. "Yea, Jess, let's head to your place. I think we need to talk."

"Everything okay?" Jessie inquires

Keeping his eyes on the road, Rick says, "Let's just talk when we get to your place."

"Rick, are you breaking up with me," Jessie turns to see him better.

"You really want to do this now?"

"Yes, I want to know what you're thinking and if you're breaking up with me there's no need to wait until we get to my place." As Jessie talks her voice is getting louder and more shrill.

"You're breaking up with me cause you're still in love with Michonne, aren't you?"

"Jessie, just calm down. What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Michonne," Rick retorts.

"Seriously? Like you're not always talking about her, doing shit for her, even fucking calling out her name when you're fucking me." Rick takes a quick look at Jessie and then turns his attention back to the road.

"You say her name when you're screwing me and you have the audacity to tell me that you don't want her. That you're not breaking up with me because of her," Jessie screams and pounds her first on the dashboard of Rick's truck.

"I've caught you looking at her ass on numerous occasions. Anything that bitch wants, you drop everything to get to her, including me."

Rick was trying very hard not to lose his temper and in a very even tone said, "Don't ever call her out of her name again. Do you understand me?"

"Is that really all you have to say to me? After everything I just said to you, all you can say is not to call her a bitch. She's a fucking bitch in my eyes. That bitch moved back to town and fucking ruined everything. We had something good going. You and me but she came back and now you want to fucking relive your childhood. You can't even fucking admit that you love her still. Fuck you and fuck that bitch."

Pulling up in front of Jessie's building, Rick stops the car, "Get the hell out of my car and lose my number. I don't ever want to see you again"

"No, I'm not getting out. You wanted to talk, so let's talk. Just admit it. Just admit that you still love her. Just say it. Rick. Just say it."

"You want to know how I feel about Michonne." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his hair and suddenly begin to laugh, "You really want to know how I feel about Michonne." Rick turns slightly so that he's looking at Jessie.

"You could never even begin to understand how I feel about that woman. Your simple mind couldn't even begin to comprehend what she means to me."

Rick leans back in his seat looking ahead with a grin and says, "What I feel for her goes far beyond love. There was a time in my life where I didn't think I could live without her."

Turning serious, Rick looks over to Jessie and continues, "but I knew I had to go on because of her. You'll never be on her level. Ever! So, I'm going to tell you one last time. Get out of my car."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you used to be my dad's girlfriend," Carl asked before shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

Rick and Michonne share a quick glance across the table. Michonne reached to take a sip of her orange juice and then used her napkin to wipe her mouth before answering the young boy.

"That's right. Your dad was my first friend when I moved to King County and somehow he ended up being my boyfriend. What was I thinking?" Michonne teased and elbowed Carl to let him know it was a joke.

Rick laughed across the table and said, "Hey, I'm sitting right here."

The curious, young boy chuckled a bit and sat back.

"Why'd you break up?" he asked looking from his dad and back to Michonne.

Rick clearing his throat said, "Carl, that was a long time ago. Finish up your breakfast. It's almost time to meet your mom."

Carl leaned over to Michonne and said, "That means he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Ohhhhh," Michonne said in response with a chuckle.

Sitting up in his seat again, Carl said, "You must've really messed up, Dad" before diving back into his breakfast.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Rick thought to himself that his son had no idea just how badly he'd messed up. How could he have ever let her slip through his hands. Looking up, Rick found Michonne looking directly at him. They shared a quick smile and each went back to finish their breakfast.

_***RML***_

"Carl, tell Michonne thanks for a great weekend," Rick said to his son.

Carl taking a big step over, wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist. "Yea, thank you. I had a great time. Thanks for letting me come over to swim and read your comic books and sleep over. And dad was right. Your friend chicken and apple pie are just like Aunt Nils used to make. So, so good. Thank you."

Michonne returning the boy's affection said, "Well, I'm glad I got your seal of approval, young man. And you're very welcome. You have an open invitation to my house anytime to swim, read, spend the night or just hang out. Okay?"

"Okay, cool. Thanks!" Breaking away from Michonne, Carl went back to his father's side.

Rick with a wide grin on his face said to Michonne, "Hey, you going to be in town for a bit?"

"Yea, I have some errands to run and then I'm heading over to the market to pick up a few things that Daryl ate me out of yesterday. So, I'll be here for a little bit."

Nodding Rick says, "Ohhh, well, I can give you a ride back to your place since you guys walked over here this morning. Lori's on her way to pick up Carl. I'm just going to walk over and meet her. Maybe we can hang out a little bit longer today? If you don't mind the company."

"Ohh, okay. Yea, I mean. I don't mind the company. Yea, that sounds good. And I'd appreciate the lift back home. Thank you."

"Great. I'll meet you at the market in about 30 minutes."

"Sounds good. See you then! Bye Carl."

"Bye Michonne".

_***RML***_

After the groceries were put away at home, Rick and Michonne decided to take a walk down to the lake.

"Wow, I haven't been down here yet since I moved back. It's still so beautiful. Do people still swim down here?"

"Nah. They put this walkway in all around and put up the fencing. Said it was for safety reasons but I think they were just trying to get folks to go to the rec center and pay the fee to join."

"Ohh, that sucks. We used to spend so much time out here. Remember? Just lounging, talking, playing, laughing. So much fun! Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed those days."

"Yea, the good ole days, huh."

"Yea, the good ole days. Wanna walk down some more?"

"Yea, sure."

The two continued on in comfortable silence for a while. Only chatting when Rick wanted to point out something new that Michonne may not have seen or known about.

"So, you headed back up to New York anytime soon?"

"Hmmm, in about two weeks. I'll be there for a couple days but it'll probably be my last trip for a while."

"Are you excited to get back?"

"Yea, I'm looking forward to it. My friend Paulette just made partner at her firm so she's having a little get together while I'm up there. It'll be nice to see everyone and hang out for a little bit."

"You still have your place up there, right? Everyone told me how amazing it is."

"Yea, I still got it. That's right. You're the only one from down here that didn't come visit me."

"Well, that might've been awkward. Besides, I thought you hated me all those years for what I did."

"I didn't hate you, Rick."

Rick stopped walking and looked over at Michonne.

"Okay, I didn't hate you for _all _the years I was in New York," she chuckled, "but you're right it probably would've been awkward if you'd come to visit."

The two walked on for a little longer before Michonne asked, "hey, can I ask you a question?" She glanced over at Rick who nodded. "What happened with you and Lori?"

Rick looked at her questioningly and Michonne quickly clarified. "Not that night. I mean I was there then. I meant after you guys got married. I heard she was pregnant and then there was no baby. And Carl didn't come along until later."

Rick was quiet for a few seconds. Michonne held up her hands and said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, I can tell you. I don't mind talking about it. But let's sit for a bit though. It's a lot."

Over the next hour, Michonne listened as Rick talked about this relationship with Lori. Although at the time he didn't know it, she'd manipulated him into marriage. She wasn't pregnant at all when they got married. She simply needed an excuse to move out of her parents home. To cover up the pregnancy, she concocted a miscarriage. Rick didn't learn about any of this until well into the marriage. In retrospect, the marriage should've been over then but he stayed for his son. Then Lori started having an affair. The first time with the high school gym teacher, John Negan. Rick confronted Negan while on duty and they got into it. Rick was put on administrative leave after breaking Negan's nose. The final nail in the coffin was when Lori got pregnant by Phillip Blake, an officer from Jonesboro. During the divorce proceedings, she'd gotten Rick to agree to let her keep the house so Carl would have a real house to grow up in. He even turned the deed over to her because he also wanted his son to have a place to call home. Rick got an apartment but continued to pay the mortgage on the house. Then Lori up and sold the house right from under him, pocketed the profits and used the money to help buy a new home with Phillip in Jonesboro.

"Aunt Nils was right. She told me I was not going to have it easy with Lori as my wife and she was right."

"She told you that? When?"

"Yea, I went over trying to see you again after everything." Rick chanced a quick glance at Michonne, who was listening intently. He looked back down at his feet and continued, "but you had already left for New York. She let me in and just let me cry on her shoulder. Told me to let it out, let it out darling boy is what she said," Rick chuckled at the memory. "She always had a way with words. I was a mess. She told me I had to let you go. That if I loved you as much as I said I did, I had to let you go and find the life that you deserve. She told me she'd already forgiven me for what I did and that she'd always be there when I needed her. And she just held me while I cried."

Rick looked up into the distance over the lake and said, " I miss her so much."

Michonne also looking out over the lake said, "So do I."

After few minutes, Michonne looked over at Rick and asked, "Have you ever been to New York?"

Puzzled at the sudden change of topic, Rick looked at her, "No, never. Always wanted to visit but with work and Carl, just never had the chance. Why?"

"You should come and go with me when I go up in a couple of weeks."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, why not? Is there a reason you couldn't go? Is that your weekend with Carl? Can you get the time off from work?"

"Two weeks from now?" Rick asked.

Michonne nodded.

"No, I don't have Carl then and I can switch my shifts with Shane or somebody if I'm on."

"Well then? I mean, you are the only friend that hasn't been up to my place. And it won't be awkward anymore, right? But if you really don't want to see how your friend is living I understand," Michonne teased.

Rick laughing said "Yea, I should see this amazing place for myself. Make my own assessment, right?"

"Yea, you definitely should make your own assessment," Michonne laughs. "And by the sounds of it. You need a break after dealing with that psycho ex-wife of yours. It'll be fun. I can show you the city. Yankee Stadium, Lady Liberty, the Met. Everything. You in?"

Rick looking into Michonne's big, brown eyes nodded and said, "Yea, I'm in. I'm definitely in." Rick knew in that moment that he'd still follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked him.

Standing up and reaching for his hand, Michonne said, "Great. Let's head back to my place and buy some tickets to the Big Apple."


	9. Chapter 9

The following weekend the girls decided to have a girls night in at Andrea and Shane's place since the guys were heading out to play a game of pool. It gave them another opportunity to catch up and gossip about everything that was happening in their lives.

"So, what's going on with everyone?" Carol asked as she passed the bottle of wine over to Sasha. "I feel like I don't get to hang out with you all anymore. Just cause I'm Daryl's older sister doesn't mean y'all can't invite me out."

"We invite you out all the time but you've been too busy getting your back blown out by that husband of yours," Sasha says passing the wine bottle on. Carol blushes while the other ladies burst into laughter around the table.

"Well, things have been good between me and Ezekiel. I'll say that. We're definitely still in the honeymoon phase."

"Good! No one deserves it more than you, girl. After the hell that first husband of yours put you through get yours honey, get it all the way in," Sasha says.

"Absolutely!" "Yassss!" "Woot woot!" came from the friends around the table.

"Speaking of getting it in. Michonne how are things with you and Craig? You tried the goodies yet?" Rosita asked. More laughter from around the table as all eyes fall on Michonne.

"Wow, you don't pull any punches, huh, Rosie? Just straight out the gate with the questions."

Rosita shrugs, "Well, we all want to know."

"Hmmmm, truthfully, I ended things with Craig."

"What? Why? He's such a nice guy," Andrea looks across at her friend.

"Yea, he's a nice guy and I enjoyed his company for the most part but there was just no spark there. No chemistry. We kissed a few times and I knew from those few kisses that I did not want to try his goodies."

A collective "Ohhhh" came from around the table.

"Seems like there's a lot of breaking up going around. Shane mentioned that Rick ended things with Jessie after the pool party too," Andrea said.

"Wooo hooo," screamed Maggie.

"Hallelujah!" Sasha said raising her hands upwards.

"I actually ran into her this week at the market and we ended up grabbing coffee," Andrea says popping a piece of cheese in her mouth.

"Bitch, spill! What did she say?" Maggie asks.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," Andrea smirked.

"Bitch, you know you are dying to tell us so quit playing," Sasha screamed.

"Okay, okay. Well, it seems after the pool party, Jessie thought she and Rick were going to have a hot steamy night since Carl was sleeping over at Mich's. Well, no sooner than they get in the car, he tells her they need to talk."

"Ohh, shit." "Damn." "Ohhh" was the feedback from the table at this news.

Andrea continues, "Well, Jessie says she couldn't believe it cause she thought they were so good together. But she has a theory as to why and when things started going off track for them." Andrea stops and looks around the table to see if her friends are listening.

"Well…..what's the theory?" Rosita asks.

"Well, according to Jessie. Rick started losing interest in her about the time Michonne moved back home."

"What?" Michonne said loudly. "Me? What do I have to do with them?"

"Well, I asked that question myself. According to Jessie, the sheriff's deputy is still in love with you."

"Ohhh my God! She's crazier than you guys even said. Do you believe this bullshit? Rick and I have been over for years," Michonne scoffed.

The friends look around the table at each other and each takes a sip of wine.

"I don't know, Mich. I can kind of believe it," Sasha says.

"Same," says Rosita with Maggie nodding in agreement.

"You guys are as insane as Jessie's ass," Michonne retorts looking at each one of her friends.

"He is definitely still in love with you," Carol says taking a sip of her wine. "I know for a fact that he is."

"How?" Rosita asks.

Carol shrugs and says, "My brother is his best friend. I kind of see and hear about him a lot. You've definitely come up in conversation." Taking another sip of her wine Carol looks over to Michonne.

"Well, this may be the icing on the cake. Also, according to Jessie, while screwing her, he'd call out your name, Michonne," Andrea says popping more cheese in her mouth and looking up at Michonne.

A collective "What" came from around the table.

"Oh my God!," Maggie says.

"Ohhh shit! After all this time, he's still in love with you," Sasha says looking over to Michonne.

"How do you feel about him?" Rosita asks. "Is that why you weren't feeling Craig?"

"Guys, stop! This is insane. Rick and I are friends. Jessie's fucking insane. Let's not go there. Rick and I are not harboring secret feelings for one another."

Michonne looks around the table at her friends and starts to feel unsure about what she just said. Her friends are all just staring back at her and can see the uncertainty written all over her face as she starts to panic.

"Boo Boo, it's okay, if you don't know how you feel about him. If you're still figuring it out, it's okay. You've been gone a long time and didn't ever really have a chance to face him or your feelings for him after that night with that skank hoe, Lori. It's okay if being back here has stirred those feelings up again," Maggie says.

Michonne, with her head in her hands, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I invited him to go to New York with me next week."

"Bitch, what? When did this happen," Sasha asked.

"After the pool party, Carl and I met him for breakfast and then he gave me a ride back home. We took a walk down by the lake and we were just talking. He told me all about his marriage to Lori and the baby and the affairs she had. How Aunt Nils let him cry in her arms. Ohhh my god! And I invited him to come along 'cause he's never been to New York and Paulette's having a party and he's never been to my place and he's the only person that's not been there. I mean Carol even you and Zeke have visited me but…...," Michonne starts rambling.

"Boo Boo, slow down. It's okay," Maggie says from across the table trying to calm her best friend down.

"Suppose he thinks I invited him cause I'm still in love with him?"

"Are you?" Carol asked taking a sip of her wine.

Michonne looks at the older woman and drops her head back into her hands.

***RML***

Meanwhile, at Dale's Rick, Shane, Abe, Glenn, Daryl, Zeke, Bob and Tyrese are all hanging out and playing some friendly rounds of pool.

"So, Abe, who won that bet," Bob shouts out from across the pool table.

"Ohhh, yes, the bet. I think our boy, Shane, here won that," Abe says walking up behind Shane and slapping him on the back. "He knows ole Ricky boy quite well." Rick with a puzzled expression on his face looks around at the group.

"What the hell are y'all talking about? What bet?" Rick asks taking a swig from his bottle.

"Well, we had a bet on how long it'd take you to drop….hey Glenn what does Maggie call her?" Abe shouts.

"Bucket of Cold Water," Glenn offers with a chuckle.

"Right, right, a bet on how long it'd take you to dump that Bucket of Cold Water once Michonne moved back into town. Ole Shane took the prize on that one. Less than two months, huh," Abe laughs.

"What the fuck?! You guys are assholes. Fucking assholes. Jessie and I breaking up had nothing to do with Michonne coming back to town," Rick, getting irritated, says taking another swig.

"Are you sure Ricky boy. Cause Michonne was looking absolutely fine in that bathing suit last weekend. Woooooooo," Abe says.

"Yes, she was. She was looking real good," Tyrese says taking his turn up at the pool table. "She's always just been my little sister's friend but damn she's all woman now. I mean, Rick, if you don't want her, I'll just take a turn for myself."

Rick took a swig of his beer but remained silent. Shane and Daryl share a look.

Daryl steps in to say, "Hey Ty man, c'mon that's our girl. We don't talk about our girl like that."

Ignoring Daryl and continuing Tyrese says, "Sure wouldn't mind finding out what she feels like in my hands or better yet what she tastes like, you know what I mean."

"Shut the fuck up man," Shane and Daryl both yell.

Glenn and Zeke walk over to Tyrese to make a final plea.

"Dude, let's just play," Glenn says.

"Bro, just chill," comes from Zeke.

"What? Like y'all didn't ever think it. You see the curves on her. I'd like to take a ride."

Before Tyrese could say anything else, Rick walks over and punches him right in the jaw putting the big man down. Standing over him Rick says, "Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that again. Do you fucking understand me? Don't ever talk about her like that again. Fucking asshole."

Daryl and Shane grab Rick before he could do anymore damage to Tyrese. He shrugs them off and looks around at his group of friends with an angry scowl before grabbing his things and walking out.

"The Wrath of Pretty Ricky Grimes Returns," Abe snorts.


	10. Chapter 10

As Rick parked his truck in front of his building, his hand is sore and starting to swell. Walking up to the front, he notices a lone figure sitting on the top step. Not knowing who would be sitting outside after hours, Rick approaches with caution. As he gets closer, he can see clearly that it's Michonne. Her locs pulled up in a high pony away from her face, she takes his breath away.

"Michonne," Rick says softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Is it okay if I come up for a little while?"

"Yea, yea, of course." Rick says. He enters the code of his building and opens the door for her to walk in ahead of him.

"Rick what happened to your hand?" Michonne asks as she notices his injury.

"Our friends are assholes," he replies.

When they reach his apartment, he turns on the lights and Michonne rushes into the apartment.

"Sit. I'll get some ice for your hand."

"Michonne, you don't…"

"Rick, sit!" she says forcefully so he knows she's not kidding around. Rick does as he's told as Michonne rushes into the kitchen.

"You have no ice," she shouts.

"Yea, I don't have much in there. Sorry!"

Michonne finds a bag of frozen peas in the freezer. "This will have to do," she says with a shrug.

Walking over to the sofa where Rick is sitting, Michonne hands him the bag of frozen peas.

"Here. Put this on it to try to keep the swelling down. Do you have a first aid kit? Peroxide? Band aids?"

"Yea, in the bedroom bathroom. Under the sink."

Michonne goes to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and comes back and sits next to Rick on the sofa.

"Now tell me what happened?" Michonne asks as she dabs some peroxide on a cotton ball.

"Tyrese just said something stupid."

"Tyrese? He's huge. You took him on?" She takes his injured hand in hers to dab the saturated cotton ball on his knuckles. "This is going to sting." She blows on his hand trying to offer some relief.

Rick watching the side of her face and admiring the deep dark tone of her skin says, "I can hold my own."

"Yea, I can see that," Michonne smiles looking up at him.

Watching her, Rick asks, "Michie, what are you doing here?"

Putting a band-aid over his knuckles and returning his hand to his thigh, Michonne turns to Rick and says. "I don't know. I don't know Rick. After I left Andrea's, I didn't feel like going home so I came here. I don't know why but I wanted to see you."

"Did something happen with the girls?"

Michonne turns so that she is facing him directly and pulls her feet underneath her on the sofa.

"They told me that you and Jessie broke up. I mean, I'd heard that already but they told me why you and Jessie broke up. Andrea ran into her and they went for coffee," Michonne says looking at Rick.

"Ohhhh, I see. I can only imagine what was said with those two," Rick runs his good hand over his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, of course. Anything." Rick says.

"Are you still in love with me?"

"Yes," he says without any hesitation.

"How do you know?" Michonne asks looking at him.

"Cause I never stopped loving you."

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"Cause I took Aunt Nils advice. I had to let you go. I wanted you to find what it was that you really wanted. I wanted you to have the life that you dreamed of. That you deserved."

"Suppose all I wanted was you?"

"Well, I hope that you'd figured that part out as well," Rick says with a chuckle.

After a few minutes, Rick chancing a look at Michonne asked, "Is that what you want? Do you want me? Do you still love me, Michonne?"

"Yes," Michonne says quietly and continues "but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that maybe it's just the nostalgia of being back here. Being back in your orbit after so long. I don't know." Taking a deep breath, Michonne continues, " Every relationship I've ever had ended 'cause he wasn't you. I compared every guy to you. Craig, the latest victim, is a perfectly nice guy. Handsome and successful but he kisses like shit. Mike, another nice guy. Derek, Keith, Jasper…."

"Okay, I get it. We don't need to go down the list," Rick says looking at her.

Michonne looks at him and smiles. "None of them compared to you though. I never quite got over you, I guess. So many times I wanted to call you and just tell you that I love you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Rick, you were married with a family. I couldn't do that. Even if I hated Lori's guts, I would never. Besides, I wanted you pining over me, not the other way around."

Rick looks at Michonne and forces her to make eye contact with him before saying, "Believe me, I was. I thought about you every day. Every single day. I still do." Leaning his head back into the sofa cushion he continues, "I wanted to leave so many times and run up there to you. Call, email. Write a letter." He chuckles at the memory, " I actually did write you a letter but I never sent it."

Michonne looks at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes.

"I still have it. It's packed up in my 'Michonne box'."

"Michonne box?"

Rick sitting up again explains, "A box with everything that reminds me of you. That letter, notes that you wrote me in school, pictures, our ticket stubs for the county fair. My Michonne box."

"Lori let you keep a box with all of that?" Michonne asked.

"I doubt she ever knew about it. I kept it in my workspace out back. For her to see it meant she'd have to come outside and trek across the backyard. That wasn't going to happen." They both laughed at the thought. "I would take it out when I was really missing you. I'd also go visit Auntie Nils cause she had your pictures up all over. She figured that out pretty quickly too but I felt closer to you just being with her." They laughed again.

"She was quick like that."

"Yes, she was." After a few minutes, Rick looks to Michonne to ask. "What do we do now? Our trip to New York is scheduled. Do you still want me to go? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Tell me what you want from me."

Sighing, Michonne starts, "Part of me wants you to kiss me now." She looks directly at him but he doesn't move. He knows the bigger part of her is still figuring everything out and she needs time to process. "The other part of me wants to run, head back to New York and forget all of this has happened but I know I can't do that."

"Well, I'm glad that option is off the table," Rick says.

Michonne smiles softly at him, "But I'd still like you to go to New York on our trip. You need that as much as I do it seems."

Rick smiles and says, "Yea, I have been looking forward to it."

"Good. Can we just take things slow?" She meets his gaze again continuing, " I think the trip will be good for us actually. It'll just be us and we won't have anyone breathing down our necks and offering us their opinions. We can just have fun, spend time together and get to know each other again."

"We can go as slow as you want Michie. I'm not letting you slip through my fingers again." With his good hand, Rick leaned over and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Michonne leaned into his touch.

She smiled softly at him but could no longer resist one of her urges. She places her hand at the back of his nape and took his curls in her fingers. At the touch of her fingers in his hair, he closes his eyes and just savors the feeling.

"So, tell me, what really happened with Tyrese?" Michonne asked.

"Let's just say he felt the wrath of Rick Grimes."


	11. Chapter 11

Michonne dressed in a gold sequin mini dress with a plunging V-neck and cap sleeves, swiped the red lipstick across her mouth once more. Her locs sat high atop her head in a bun. Small diamond studs sparkled from her ears and a delicate gold necklace with a small "M" charm hung from her neck. Michonne was applying the finishes touches of her make up when Rick came into her room. She took one last glance at herself, satisfied with what she saw. Rick admired her from afar. Those long beautiful legs. That dark chocolate skin that glowed and shimmered when the light hit it just right. She was so beautiful. Rick took her all in. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ready?" she looked over at him.

"Yep, whenever you are," he said. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks!" she said meeting his gaze. "You clean up pretty nice too, Sheriff."

Thankfully for Rick, Michonne had helped him select his outfit for this evening before leaving King County. Rick trusted Michonne completely with his outfit selection. He was just adamant that he did not want to wear a tie. She picked a blue button down shirt with dark blue slacks and a dark blue jacket to bring out his eyes. Rick thought it was a little dressy for what she described as a small get together. If it were left up to him, he'd have worn a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his cowboy boots.

Not wanting to walk around the city in her heels, Michonne ordered a car service for the evening. Paulette's party was taking place at the rooftop bar at the Marriott Marquis Hotel in the heart of Times Square. Michonne planned on spending the night dancing, drinking, catching up with her friends and,of course, showing Rick a good time.

"You excited to see everyone," Rick asked as they got settled in the car.

"Yea, I am. It should be fun." She looked over at him, "I'm excited for you too. We'll be in the heart of Times Square. You'll really get to see all the action up close and personal. Feel the energy of the city. The lights, the people. All of it."

"As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters," Rick smiles at her.

She smiles sweetly at him and reaches for this hand.

***RML***

"Michonne! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here," Paulette shouted when she saw Michonne and Rick enter the rooftop bar."

"Paulette! I wouldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations on that big move up. I'm proud of you girl," Michonne says as she embraces her friend.

"Thank you, girl! Thank you! You know we out here doing big things," Paulette does a little shimmy when her eyes land on Rick. "And who do we have here?"

"Paulette, this is my friend Rick Grimes from Georgia." Michonne makes eye contact with Paulette and raises an eyebrow to let her know this is him. "Rick this is my friend Paulette Jenkins. She and I went to NYU together."

"It's nice to meet you finally. Congratulations on making partner." Rick extends his hand to Paulette.

Giving Rick the once over and accepting his hand, Paulette says, "Well, thank you Mr. Grimes. Rick Grimes, I've heard a lot about you. Michonne and I go waaaayyyyyyy back."

"Paulette," Michonne whisper shouts at her friend.

Rick looking between the two friends chuckles.

Clearing her throat, "Thank you, Rick. I'm so happy that you could join us. I look forward to getting to know you some more this evening," Paulette says finally releasing the grip on Rick's hand.

"I look forward to it as well," Rick says politely.

"Look, I'm going to go make the rounds and say hello to everyone. It's an open bar. You know how I do," Paulette offers the duo another shimmy. "Food is all over the place. Enjoy yourselves and I'll catch up with you two in a little."

"See you, girl," Michonne says after her friend. Michonne leans up to whisper in Rick's ear and his arm snakes around her. Leaning into his body, she says. "Let's go get some drinks and food and find a seat." Taking Rick's hand, Michonne leads him deeper into the party.

***RML***

Ricks hands are on Michonne's hips as she sways to the beat of the music. She leans back into him pressing her behind into his crotch. Rick wraps his arm around her small waist pressing her even closer to himself. He plants a kiss behind her ear and inhales the vanilla scent of her hair. Spinning around, Michonne drapes her arms over Ricks shoulder and continues to grind her body into his. He leans down and presses his forehead against hers. The pair have been on the dance floor for the better part of the evening. Rick has never been much of a dancer but he was not going to pass up the opportunity to have Michonne in his arms. Though they are surrounded by a crowd of people, they are lost in their own world.

"Let's go get some air," Michonne whispers in his ear.

Rick nods and takes her hand leading her to the outside deck walking until he finds a secluded spot overlooking the city.

"I still can't get over all of these lights," Rick says as he and Michonne take a seat. "It's lit up so much it looks like the middle of the day."

Michonne smiles at how awestruck he is.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"I always have fun with you," he says turning to look at her.

She smiles up at him. "What'd you do while I was at work?" Michonne takes the opportunity to run her hand through his hair, pushing his wet curls back in place.

Leaning back in his seat and placing one foot on the table in front of him, Rick says, "Well, let's see. I went over to Central Park and walked around. I swear that park is as big as all of King County." He says chuckling. Michonne nodded in agreement.

"I didn't want to go out too far. I was afraid I'd get lost and would have to call you from work to come find me,"he laughs. "But I did find some little shops along the way that weren't too expensive. I stopped in and got some stuff for Carl and my niece and nephews."

"Good. I'm glad you got out. I felt bad that I left you for so long. I had to work later than I expected." Michonne leans over and rests her hand on this knee. "So, you didn't give me your assessment of my apartment. What do you think?"

"Did you not see me picking my jaw up off the floor when we walked in?" Rick throws his head back and laughs. "Everyone was right. That apartment is unbelievable. Incredible! The views that you have. Oh my God. I can't even imagine what you paid for that. But now I understand how you've been able to take time off since moving back." He reaches for her hand on his knee and gives it a squeeze. "You've done good for yourself. I'm proud of you Michie." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her slender fingers before placing it back to his knee. "Really proud of you."

"Thank you," Michonne says softly. After a few beats, she looks at him "Rick?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

Rick looks over at Michonne longingly. He shifts in his seat so that he is facing her. Michonne positions herself so that she is facing him as well. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Rick reaches over and cups Michonne's face with his hands. Michonne's heart is racing wildly in her chest and she places her hands on his forearms in order to steady herself. Leaning in, Rick presses a soft kiss to her mouth. The kiss is sweet and tender. He then uses his tongue to part her lips and enter her mouth. Michonne's head is spinning. She leans in trying to get as close to him as possible. Rick moves his hands down to Michonne's waist and shifts his body so that he can sit back and pull her back with him. He keeps one hand on her waist and the other hand finds the back of her head pulling her in further to deepen the kiss. Rick sucking and nipping at her lips elicits a deep moan from Michonne. He pulls aways just long enough to say, "I love you." She smiles at him before diving in for more. Michonne and Rick are lost in one another until they hear more party goers coming outside. Breaking apart and sitting up in their seats, Michonne says "I love you too, Rick" wiping her lipstick from his mouth. He kisses her slender fingers again and pulls her back into his arms to enjoy the bright lights of the city a little bit longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Later in the evening, Rick is standing out on the rooftop deck near the railing looking out over the city. He's still awestruck at the sheer number of lights and billboards. He's never seen anything like it before in his life. Even this late into the night, the streets below him are crowded with people and cars.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" Rick turns around to see Paulette standing behind him.

Coming to stand next to him, she hands him a bottle of beer. "I saw you drinking one earlier. Thought you could use a fresh one." They both look out over the distance of Times Square.

"Thanks!" Rick says holding up the bottle. "I'm just taking it all in. It's a lot for a small town boy like me."

"I can only imagine. First time up here? To New York?" Paulette asks turning to face him.

"Yes first time ever in New York," Rick smiles over at her.

Taking a step closer, Paulette says, "Well, I hope it won't be your last." She eyes him seductively and puts her hand on his arm. "Feel like dancing?"

Taken aback by her forwardness, Rick takes a step back. "Nah, I better wait for Michonne. She'll be right back."

"Awww, c'mon! It's my party. We're celebrating. She'll find us on the dance floor."

Taking his hand, Paulette leads him to the center of the dance floor. The music is blasting and everyone around them is having a good time. The crowd is bumping into him from all directions and pushing him and Paulette closer and closer together. Rick is looking over the crowded dance floor trying to find Michonne.

Meanwhile, Paulette taking advantage of the crowd is leaning and grinding her body into him to the beat of the music. Rick is desperately trying to put some space between them but to no avail. The crowd is just too dense. Tapping him on his shoulder as if she wants to tell him something, Rick leans down and Paulette takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Rick pulls away immediately and shouts "What the hell are you doing?"

Looking past Paulette, Rick sees those big, beautiful brown eyes watching them. Michonne. Rick can't make out the expression on her face but Michonne starts making her way towards them. The party seems to part like the Red Sea as Michonne walks through. The music stops as everyone around them takes an interest in what's happening in the middle of the dance floor.

"Michonne, I can explain," Rick states desperately as she comes to stand in front of him.

Michonne looks at him and cups his face with her hand. She then turns to face Paulette.

The two friends face off for a few seconds before Paulette says, "I thought he was just your friend. I didn't know it was like that."

Smiling to herself and surprisingly calm Michonne says, "You've known me since NYU, since I got to this city. If you know anything about me, then you know how I feel about him."

Taking a step closer to Paulette, Michonne continues, "Even if he and I were only friends, if you were my true friend, then he'd be off limits. This only proves to me that we were never friends to begin with."

"Look, Michonne. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Damn! I've been drinking and I'm not thinking clearly. I'm just trying to celebrate my promotion. Just wanting to have some fun. That kiss didn't mean shit." Paulette states as she waves her hand towards Rick."

"It really wasn't that serious. I just wanted to fuck and get laid tonight." Paulette says continuing to stare at Michonne.

"All this drama over some damn red neck from some hick town in Georgia." Paulette feeling bolder now continues, "Girl please! Didn't you break up with his ass to begin with for fucking somebody else behind your back. Apparently, he hasn't changed so can we just get back to the party?"

Rick takes a step closer to Michonne hoping to be a calming presence behind her. He puts his hand on waist and she lays her hand over his.

"Thank you, Paulette! Thank you!"

"For what?" Paulette, growing tired of this conversation, asks.

"For showing me what people have been saying about you for years. That you are a no, good trashy skank. Some of the same people in this room as a matter-of-fact." Michonne takes the opportunity to look around at the people in the crowd. "People eating your free food and drinking your drinks have told me all I need to know about you. But I had to see if for myself. So thank you! Thank you! I finally got it. So, yea, get back to your party but my man and I are leaving."

Taking yet another step closer to Paulette, Michonne says to her. "And you'll never know what it feels like to fuck him. He's mine."

With that, Rick takes Michonne's hand in his and leads her off of the dance floor leaving Paulette standing there. The music starts up again and the crowd slowly begins to sway to the beat like nothing happened.

***RML***

"Michonne! "Hey Michonne wait."

Gathering their things from the bag check, Michonne and Rick turn around to see who is calling her.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you before you left. I hadn't gotten a chance to say hi to you yet." The man reaches out and he and Michonne share a quick embrace.

"Hi Mike. How are you?"

"Good! I'm good!" Mike turns and extends his hand towards Rick. "Hi, man, I'm Mike Jameson. Nice to meet you."

Rick takes his hand and gives it a firm shake, "Rick Grimes. Nice to meet you as well."

"Look I know y'all are about to roll out but I just wanted to say hi before you left. I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

Mike looks at Michonne and smiles brightly. "You look great, Michonne. Georgia seems to be treating you right. I'm happy for that."

"Thanks Mike! The move has been good for me."

"Good, good. That's good to know. Look, I'm sorry you had to find out about her this way," Mike looks back towards the party. "We all know she's dirty but like you said we're just here for the free food and drinks," he says trying to lighten the mood.

Michonne offers him a smile, "Yea, I know. If you don't mind, we're going to head out and enjoy the rest of our evening. It was good seeing you."

"Yea, yea. I just wanted to say hi. I won't keep you. It's good to see you too." Mike turns back to Rick, " Both of you. I've heard a lot about you man."

Rick knew that Mike was one of Michonne's exes but was still surprised that Mike would know so much about him. Extending his hand again, "Nice meeting you, Rick. Finally! You got a good one with her, man." Mike says taking a quick glance at Michonne. "Take care of her."

Taking his hand again, Rick says, "I definitely will, man." Rick nods at Mike before putting his arm around Michonne's waist.

Mike and Michonne give each other another quick embrace before Mike heads back into the party.

Rick looks over to Michonne, "You good?"

Michonne smiles at Rick and walks over to the bar, grabbing two bottles of champagne. She gives him a wink and says, "I'm good now. Let's party on that bitch!", stuffing the bottles in her oversized bag that contains a change of clothes and shoes. Rick takes her hand and the two leave the hotel to go off on their own adventure in the city.

After leaving the hotel, Rick and Michonnne found themselves partying up and down Broadway in Times Square. The pair went from nightclub to nightclub following the crowd of revelers. Dancing, drinking, making new friends and acquaintances along the way. Finally rolling out of the car in front of Michonne's building in the wee hours of the morning.

"I haven't been out this late for anything other than work in so long," Rick says as the two collapse onto Michonne's plush sofa. "Usually, I'm the one that's out trying to keep everything orderly."

"Well, you were definitely not orderly tonight. If I recall correctly, you were the one dancing on bar tops. And I have the pictures to prove it," Michonne laughs holding up her phone.

"Ohh my God. I can't believe you made me get up there."

"Made you? What you are talking about? I didn't make you do anything, Grimes." Michonne laughs wagging her finger at him. "I turn around for a split second and next thing I know you're on top of the bar."

"Do I need to play the video? Sheriff's Deputy, law abiding citizen of King County, GA! Comes to New York for the first time and gets buck wild." Michonne burst into laughter.

Rick puts his hands over his face. "What's that saying? What happens in the Big Apple stays in the Big Apple?"

Michonne burst into another fit of laughter, "That is definitely not the saying but I'll let it go this time." Leaning down to undo her shoes, Michonne nearly topples over. "Ackkkkk."

Rick laughing,"Are you okay?" Reaching for her, he says "Here, let me do it. Give me your feet. I can't have you killing yourself trying to take your shoes off." Rick slides over so that Michonne can lay her feet in his lap.

"I'm glad you had a good time tonight, Rick."

"Me too," he says as he tosses her shoes to the floor. "I haven't had this much fun in ages." He chuckles to himself at the memory of the night as he begins to massage Michonne's feet. "I don't know how you were able to stay in those shoes all night."

"I didn't really notice my feet were hurting so badly till we got back in the car." Michonne relaxes further into the sofa as Rick continues to massage her feet. "Hmmmmm, that feels good."

"I've been said to have magic hands."

"Is that right," Michonne snickers. "And who exactly has told you that?"

"Well, no one." Rick laughs. "I just made it up."

Michonne giggling, sits up and leans forward, "Well, let me confirm, Mr. Grimes. You do have some magic hands." Michonne reaches out to the back of Rick's neck and takes his curls in her fingers.

"Your hands aren't too bad either, Michie." The pair hold eye contact for a few seconds before Michonne slides across to straddle Rick. The short length of her dress rising higher, the heat of her center directly over him as his erection grows harder. Rick's hands begin at Michonne's waist and work their way down to palm her ass. She starts to move her hips back and forth over him. Rick's grip on her ass gets firmer as his breathing quickens.

"Michonne," he says her name in a rushed whisper. "I thought we were taking things slow."

"Rick, it's been fifteen years."

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Fuck me already, Rick!" She whispers in his ear taking the opportunity to flick his earlobe with her tongue. Michonne begins to move her hips faster and deeper into him while kissing the side of his face and neck. "Fuck me, Rick!"

"No, baby, no." Rick's hands cup her face and pulls her away slightly so that they can make eye contact. "I'm going to make love to you tonight. You deserve better than to be fucked on the sofa. I'm going to take you into the bedroom and make love to you. Okay?"

Michonne nods, "Okay, yesssss. I want you so bad."

***RML****

Michonne is positioned in the middle of her bed, wearing only a matching bra and panty set. Rick, in just his boxers, leaning over her one elbow kissing her passionately while his hand slowly makes its way up and down the length of her body, taking note of every curve, finally coming to a stop at the top of the lacey thong panties that she has on. He pulls away from their kiss to meet her gaze, confirming once more that she's okay with what's about to happen. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and pulls him back into her. Confirmation that she's ready for him to take her.

Slipping inside her panties, Rick's hand finds her hot, slick center. Michonne jerks underneath him as Rick's finger enters her pussy. One finger, then two. Rick pulls away from their kiss again to concentrate on taking her over the edge with his hand. She begins to buck her hips to match the thrusts of his hand. His hand covers her clit creating an intense pressure and heat against her nub as his fingers move rhythmically in and out of her. Looking down a her, Rick sees that Michonne has her eyes shut tight as she riding the waves of the pleasure he's giving her.

"Ohhh, Rick. Oh my God. I'm going to cum," Michonne says as she parts her legs wider to give him more access.

"Cum for me baby, " Rick encourages pumping his fingers vigorously into her center.

Michonne, close to the edge, reaches down and covers Rick's hand with her own to assist him and push him further inside of her. Her panties are soaked. Rick leans down and kisses her neck and licks the same spot. Michonne is bucking wildly underneath him. "Cum for me baby!" he encourages.

"Ohhhh, Rick! Ohhhhhhh my God, baby. I'm cumming. Rick. Uhhhhhhhhhh." As Michonne is cumming, Rick leans down and kisses her neck again, taking the opportunity to lick her salty skin. "That's right baby. Cum for me."

As Michonne is still coming down from her sex high, Rick positions himself between her legs to begin taking off her soaked panties. Michonne lifts her hips and then each leg to assist him. Sitting up and slips her arms out of her bra. Rick reaches around her to undo the hook on the back of the sexy lingerie. Her bra falls away revealing her beautiful, pert breasts, her nipples are rock hard already. Rick is in awe and reaches out to tenderly caress her breasts. She's just beautiful and he can't wait to be inside of her.

Michonne reaches out to massage his erection through his boxers. She looks up at him, "Your turn," she smiles seductively. She starts to pull his boxers down around his hip. As his boxers go lower, his erect dick jumps out at her. Michonne's mouth waters at the sight. Pre-cum drips from its tip. Not wanting to waste a drop, Michonne flips over on her stomach. With Rick kneeling in front of her, she takes the head of his dick into her mouth and begins to suck gently.

"Michonne!"

Rick reaches for her shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. "Ohhhhh, Micho…."

Overtaken by the pleasure she's inflicting, he throws his head back as Michonne begins to move her tongue up and down his length and then wraps her mouth around him. Again and again. She wraps her hand around his shaft to pump his dick while her mouth sucks at the head.

Tasting Rick's pre-cum on her tongue drives her wild and Michonne begins to moan. The vibrations of her mouth drive Rick wild. "Fuck, baby." Rick begins to pump his hips, wanting to go further and further into her mouth.

Soon, he realizes if this keeps up, he won't last much longer. He wants to be inside her. He wants to release inside of her. He wants to see her beautiful face underneath him at that moment. He wants them to cum together as one. As much as it pains him, he knows he needs to stop the onslaught she's giving his dick.

"Baby. Wait. Stop. Michonne. I'm not going last, baby. Michoooooooh. Michonne." He pulls away from her. She looks up at him with lustful eyes. "Baby, I'm not going to last if you keep that up. I need to be inside of you."

"Ummmm, yes, baby. I want that too."

"Lay back," Rick demands.

Michonne does as she's told.

Rick takes the opportunity to gaze at her exquisite body. Starting at those big, beautiful brown eyes first, then down to her beautiful breasts and her flat, taut stomach rising and falling with each breath and finally to her gleaming, slick center. He's never seen a more beautiful sight. She's the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on and she's his. How did he get so lucky for a second time he wonders. He takes the opportunity to run his finger up her center. Michonne shivers at his touch.

"Rick, baby, please."

Rick smiles at the desire that she has for him. Lining himself up with her center, Rick crawls up her body. He gives her a slow and passionate kiss, pulling away to say, "I love you, Michonne." He can feel her squirming underneath him, raising her hips desperating trying to get his dick inside of him.

"I love you too," she says. Her hands gripping his hip. Planting another kiss on her mouth and exploring her mouth with his tongue, Rick gently pushes into Michonne. Her pussy is so tight and he can feel her velvet walls contracting around him.

"Rick! Ohh my God."

"Shit," he says. He pauses for a moment to savor the feeling of being inside of her for the very first time. He didn't want to lose himself before they'd even gotten started. He's never felt anything quite like this before. Slowly, he starts to thrust inside of her, finding his rhythm. Michonne's hands traveling up and down the length of his body. First, cupping his ass and then back up to his head. Soon she starts to claw at his back.

"Rick, yes, ohhhh, Rick." As Rick moves in and out of her, Michonne feels tears coming to her eyes. She's drept of this moment for more than fifteen years. What being with Rick would be like. What he would feel like inside of her. She never imagined that it would all be this amazing. This was the man that she loved and he was making love to her. She was so happy. It was overwhelming.

"Baby, you feel so good. You're so tight, so wet," Rick says. "You feel so good. I love you so much, Michonne. I've wanted this for so long."

The tears that she was holding onto spill from her eyes at Rick's words. She begins to sniffle and buries her face in his neck. Realizing that she's crying, Rick stops the work he's putting in and looks at her with worried eyes. "Baby, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no. I'm just so happy. Happy tears." Michonne leans up to kiss him and begins rocking her body against him to encourage him to keep going. "Please don't stop. Don't stop, Rick."

Rick uses his hand to wipe her tears his forehead to hers, he kisses her again. He begins to pump into her. Vigorously. Passionately. His hand finds her breast and caresses it gently, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers. Michonne covers his hand with hers.

"Ohhh, Michonne. Michonne. I don't know if I can hold out much longer."

"Cum for me, Rick. Cum for me."

With that Michonne matches Rick's thrust moving her body back and forth against his attempting to increase his pace. Leaning over on one elbow, Rick hooks Michonne's leg under her knee with his arm, pulling her leg forward so that he can enter her more deeply.

"I want you to cum with me too, baby," Rick tells her.

Rick and Michonne continue to rock into each other until they each reach their climax.

"Michonnnnnnneeeee, ohhhh god! Michooonnne," Rick bucks and with one last thrust cums deep inside of her. He collapses on top of her. "Ohh god. Ohh my god."

Rick releases her leg and she wraps it around him. The two lovers continue moving against one another feeling the aftershocks of their love making. Michonne caresses the side of Rick's face with her hand, pushing his wet curls away from his face, planting soft kisses anywhere she can.

Catching his breath, Rick asks "Are you okay? "Are you okay?" He rolls off of her and lays on his side facing her.

Smiling, she replies softly, "Yes, baby. I'm good," Michonne turns on her side so she's facing him as well. "So good."

"Let me go get a wet washcloth to clean you up with," Rick says as he begins rolling away.

Michonne catches him by his arm before he can get away, "No, no. Just stay with me." She cups his face looking deeply into his eyes.

The pair smile at each other and she scoots closer to him and gives him a languid, passionate kiss. Rick cups her ass and pulls her closer to him.

"Ummmm, I see you're ready for more, Sheriff."

"I'll always be ready for you, baby."

"Yea? Lay back. Let mel do the work this time."

Rick does as instructed, laying on his back. As Michonne straddles him, he takes the opportunity to take a nipple into his mouth. "Hmmmmm, Rick," she moans as she takes his already erect member into her hand. She rubs it against her slit teasing him.

"Ohhhh, baby, don't tease." Rick says as he grabs her thighs giving them a squeeze.

Michonne lines up his erection with her opening and slowly lowers herself down onto him.

"Ohhhhh, Michonne."

She begins to rock back and forth on his dick. "Baby, ohhhh, baby." Rick reaches up and caresses her breasts with his hands. Michonne grabs a hold of his arms giving herself leverage as she fucks him, rocking into him furiously. Spent from their first lovemaking session, they both know that this will be quicker than the first but they are going full force nonetheless. Laying flat on top of him, Michonne presses her body into his and continues to grind her hips into him. This new position creates friction on her clit and she cries out in pleasure, "Rickkkkkk."

Rick grabs a handful of her ass giving each cheek a squeeze. With one one hand, he rears back and slaps her ass forcefully, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Sitting up slightly, she places her hands on his shoulders and pushes herself up and down on his dick. The sounds of her wet pussy being impaled can be heard as the pair moan in pleasure. Michonne reaches her peak and collapses on top of him. Rick wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her close, as he begins fucking her from below. Only a couple pumps in, Rick releases into her again.

Michonne slides off of him, draping one arm across his chest and one leg strewn across his. Rick, laying on his back with one hand on her ass. Catching their breath, the lovers lay in sated bliss. No words need to be spoken as they lay with one another. Exhausted from the night of dancing and love-making session, they fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
